Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows
is a new fanfiction being written by . Plot :Under construction Before... Long ago, there were two primary races (apart from Gorons, Zoras, etc.) that lived in Hyrule; the People of Light (the Hylians) and the People of Dark (the Tenari). The Tenari were responsible for guarding powerful and dangerous artifacts, keeping them under lock and key and making sure they were not used for evil. Unfortunately, one group of Tenari known as the Shadecallers had decidedly sinister intentions as opposed to more noble members of their race. Led by the Blackmoor family, the Shadecallers worshiped a being known as the "Great Herald of Darkness", and sought to find a way to bring him into their world. This Herald told the Shadecallers that the Triforce, a divine artifact of untold power created by the Three Goddesses, was required in order to accomplish this task. However, the Lightbearers, a group of Hylians who were the "chosen people of the Three Goddesses", were in charge of guarding the artifact, protecting it from those with wicked intentions. ...then... The Shadecallers' desire to obtain the Triforce resulted in a 10-year-long war between them and the Lightbearers, which eventually culminated into the divine object being split into its three segments. This action resulted in a great discharge of energy that forever scarred the land it blazed across; this place is currently known as the Valley of Entropy, and even today the place continues to brim and crackle with the leftover energy that came from the Triforce being split into three. The Shadecallers managed to get away with the Triforce of Power, but the burst of energy had killed many of their numbers; many of the Lightbearers had suffered a similar fate, while the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom were lost in the chaos... Forced to retreat, the Shadecallers took the Triforce of Power back to their citadel, content in the knowledge that their foes had suffered more than they had; not only did many of the perish in the explosion, they were unable to get any of the three Triforce pieces. However, this did not mean that they could rest easy. There were still Lightbearers alive, and their continued existence would prove to be a considerable hindrance to the Shadecallers' plans. They spent the next years hunting down and slaying any Lightbearer they could find... ...and now. Characters Protagonists Major *'Link' - The headstrong and sometimes reckless protagonist with a heart of gold, he is a descendant of the Lightbearers, the Chosen Ones who protected the Triforce so long ago; he also bears the Triforce of Courage. Him and Zelda are the only Hylians alive at this time who have noticeably pointed ears, a trait that has mostly disappeared from the Hylian race. *'Zelda' - The crown princess of the kingdom of Hyrule, she bears the Triforce of Wisdom. Her and Link are the only Hylians alive at this time who have noticeably pointed ears, a trait that has mostly disappeared from the Hylian race. *'Alice' - A mutt (described as medium-large dog with partially floppy ears and a bushy tail) who basically grew up alongside Link, she is his best friend. Minor Antagonists Major *'Olethros Blackmoor' - The current leader of the Shadecallers. He is a gifted Shadowmancer and is responsible for reviving the usage of Luxbane, an alchemical substance known for its horrifying effects on living creatures, decaying and crumbling their bodies and effectively turning them into piles of ash and rot. He is also responsible for the strain of Luxbane that warps and mutates the creatures it infects, turning them into creatures known as "Blights"... *'The Shadecallers' - The evil Tenari who worshiped the "Great Herald of Darkness" and sought out the Triforce in order to bring the Herald into their world. They only succeeded in shattering it, but managed to acquire the Triforce of Power. Now, they seek out the other two portions of the Triforce, and have targeted the Royal Family of Hyrule... *'Balgrim Diretusk' - The leader of a mercenary gang of Bokoblins and Moblins. Balgrim is a surprisingly intelligent Moblin who wields a battle axe in combat. Him and his gang are allied with the Shadecallers...but only because they get paid well for their services. *'The Great Herald of Darkness' - Minor *'Blights' - Creatures that have been warped and mutated by the new strain of Luxbane created by Olethros. 'Blight' is a catch-all term for these creatures, as there are many different kinds; in fact, the Gohmas are actually Blighted spiders (at least, in this iteration of the Zelda universe). *'Winged Scourge, Skouzo' - A Blighted Keese that has grown to gigantic proportions. It's name is the Greek word for "shriek". *'Twin Gohma, Bigohma' - A big Gohma that only has five legs, but two heads, hence its name. Chapters *'Chapter 1' *'Chapter 2' *'Chapter 3' *'Chapter 4' Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Category:Ryushusupercat